Initiation
by Atiannala
Summary: *COMPLETE* What happens when Malfoy's innitation assignment to become a Death Eater is more than he bargained for? Read to find out! Will containe DM/HG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Assignment

            Draco Malfoy let the hot water run over his  head and body.  For the next few minuets he could forget everything.  All of his cares and worries were washed away with the water that flowed over him and down the drain.  He lifted both of his arms and ran his fingers through his hair; how good it felt to be free.  

            Reluctantly, Draco shut off the water and reached for a towel.  He dried off his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist.  Back in his room, he stood in front of a full length mirror: clothed only in the towel, his broad shoulders and muscular torso exposed.  His hair was still slightly long and now hung around his face, he liked it like that.  Sighing he reached for his gel and slicked it back; he knew it didn't really matter what he favored.  

            Over the years Malfoy had become more reserved; the reason being he was bored with everything.  Making obscene comments at the Boy-Who-Lived, the Weasel, and their Mudblood girlfriend ceased to be thrilling.  He had no real friends, the only thing that came close were his two yes men: Crabbe and Goyle.  There wasn't really anyone who Malfoy would have chosen to socialize with anyways.  All of the boys he knew were afraid of him, and only ever sought his approval, except those few who only wanted his disgust.  As for girls, well all the ones he knew were stupid gits and were only good for one thing.  His father was so caught up in worshiping his evil lord to notice anything or care for anyone.  Malfoy looked at his father as pathetic; the way he always sought to please his dark master.  

            There was never anything new in Malfoy's life.  It was always the same old hate muggles, curse Potter, get good grades; life was absolutely dull.  That was probably the reason why he had agreed to become a Death Eater; it was new, it was different.  Malfoy didn't really care for the Dark Lord or his evil ways; Draco was the individual type, he did what was best for him.  Right now he wanted a challenge.  

            Draco pulled on a pair of black pants, and a black shirt.  He finished his ensemble off with a black cape, and turned to face the mirror again.  There was no doubt that Draco was sexy in a mysterious way, that way why he got so many women so easily.  His dark and surly look somehow only added to his attractiveness.  Briskly, he turned on his heel and left his room.  

            "I am ready Father."

            "Good.  Come then."  

            Draco's Father walked over to the fireplace, they were going to use floo powder to travel to the Dark Lord's lair.  The elder Malfoy lead the way followed closely by his son.  

            Lord Voldermort had located himself on an old castle at the top of a cliff.  It was a much better setting than the house of some long dead muggle.  The Malfoys arrived in the main chamber, where all meetings were held.  Draco looked around, the room was dark and lit by torches that hung on three of the walls; the fourth wall was left in total darkness.  It was by this wall a tall and shadowy figure stood maliciously.  The figure turned. 

            "Luscious!" the figure hisses, "I see you have brought your son."

            "He is ready, my Lord," the elder Malfoy said bowing.  

            The figure focused now on Draco, "Is this true, son?"

            Draco bent his head low in a nod.

            "Very well then.  You will complete, for me, an assignment.  When your task has been fulfilled, you will have proven your loyalty and will be ready to become a Death Eater.  Do you accept these terms?"

            Draco again bent his head low to show agreement.

            "Good.  As you know, my rise to total dominance is at hand, but first I wish to settle old scores.  Therefore, you will befriend the girl called Hermione Granger and lure her to this castle on the eve of the new year.  She is to be the bait for my trap.  Is this understood?"

            "Yes sir," Draco replied with a nod.  

            "Excellent," he said in a slow drawling voice, "Be off then!"  With this he turned his back to the two Malfoys. 

So, what do you think?  I know not too much terribly important happened in this chapter, but it was the background, and things will pick up soon.  So do we like it?  Do I keep writing?  Let me know!

~Atiannala


	2. In The Train

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own these characters.  (tears!)

A Curious Meeting 

            Hermione Granger walked as quickly as she could through the crowded train station, she had five minutes to be on the train!  Up before her loomed the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  She braced her self, closed her eyes, and headed straight for the wall.  Hermione made it through easy enough, but it still scared her slightly; she was glad that this was her final year and she wouldn't have to cross the barrier again.  Remembering her time dilemma she raced to the baggage car.  Her trunk was rather heavy, and she was struggling to get it into the car.  Suddenly, the work became a lot easier; some one was helping her lift it.  

            "Thanks!"  Hermione began and stopped as she realized exactly who was helping her.  

            "Don't mention it,"  Draco Malfoy answered in a cool and deep voice. 

            Hermione hadn't moved yet, she was wondering why Malfoy would help her with her bags.  Malfoy seemed to read this in her face and enjoy the confusion it caused.  Draco edged closer to the train, he was only a few inched away from Hermione.

            "Careful now Granger; you wouldn't want to miss the train.  Would you?"  

            The whistle blew and both students had to jump onto the train to keep from missing it.  Once they were inside, Hermione glared at Draco, her expression still revealing some confusion.  Draco made his own expression innocent; as if he had no idea as to why she'd be confused.  This only served to agitate Hermione, who turned and walked away in search of people who were more worth her time.  As she went Draco muttered,  "This is going to be an interesting year Granger.  That it is."

            Hermione made her way to her usual compartment; she had been slightly frazzled by the Malfoy encounter and had presently decided to ignore what had happened.  Finally she found Ron and Harry.  

            "Hello boys!" she called in what was a very sweet voice.  

            Both boys turned to look at her, and simultaneously lost composure.  Ron's mouth stood open, a wide gaping hole; and Harry began choking on the Berttie Botts Bean he had been eating.  

            "Oh dear!" she said as she rushed forward and patted Harry on the back.  

            Once the candy wasn't quite so lodged in his throat, managed to say, "Hello Hermione!" gasp for air, "Its great to see you!"  

            Ron on the other hand, was still staring.

            "Ron!"

            "Oh sorry Hermione!  Hello!  We've missed you!"

            Hermione giggled, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what was with these two.  If only she could have seen through their eyes, then she would understand.  What the two boys saw when Hermione entered their compartment, was a beautiful seventeen year old girl who had long legs and obviously spent a lot of time that summer at the beach.  Her dark brown hair was highlighted with a sandy color, and many flowing curly cascaded down her back and fell at her waist.  The tanned skin was creamy, and appeared soft to the touch.   All of her curves had filled themselves while still leaving her thin.  Her face held a quality of innocence and maturation at the same time, showing that she was knowing, yet still very vulnerable at the same time.  The last thing they noticed was her eyes: they were dark brown with a slight yellowish glow towards the middle.  These eyes held a warm and kind expression, but also showed her lust for adventure and excitement.  

            Hermione had become quite breathtaking, and failed to notice.  She herself knew that now she had matured and wasn't bad to look at, but she was completely unaware of the fact that she was the kind of beautiful that would silence a room when she entered it.  There was also a lot about her that was still young and naïve, things that you couldn't learn from books.  Looking at her now, both boys knew that there were going to be a lot of boys this year who were going to fall for Hermione.  They exchanged a knowing glance, which they both understood to mean that they were going to have to be extra protective of their friend this year.  

            Draco was sitting in a compartment all by himself pondering.  He knew that this task was not going to be easy, the reason why he tolerated it.  There was no way in hell he'd agree to anything that had to do with that filthy Mudblood for any other reason.  He was already disgusted at helping her this morning.  Shuddering at the memory, he consoled him self with the memory that she was going to die in the end anyways, and Potter along with her.  But did her really have to be nice to her?  Out of all the assignments Voldermort could have given him, he had to give Draco the one involving Hermione Granger.  

            Well, she wasn't exactly bad to look at, he had to admit that.  If she hadn't been a mudblood, he would have probably added seduction into his goal, but there was no way he would disgrace himself with one of such low status.  It was going to be hard enough to pretend to be her friend.  

            Presently, his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice calling his name.  

            "Draco!"

            Sighing he slouched down in his seat and leaned his head against the top of the bench.  _Why can't I ever be alone?_

            The door to his compartment slid open and Pansy Parkinson slipped in, closing the door behind her.  

            "Hello Draco," she said in a rather breathy voice.

            When Draco didn't respond, she crossed the compartment and sat next to him on the bench.  Her arms wrapped around his midsection.

            "What's the matter?"

            Still getting no response she bent down and began kissing his stomach.  After a moment she looked up at Draco, much in the same way as a puppy looks up at his master for approval.  Draco put one of his hands on Pansy's shoulder and nonchalantly pushed her off, she landed on the floor with a thud.

            "I'm not in the mood," his voice was cold and expressionless.  

            Pansy picked herself up off the floor and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door shut to make sure Draco knew she was cross.  

            Once again the blond sighed and slouched further down in his seat.  His eyelids closed and he was asleep in a matter of minuets.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So tell me what you think.  The story is still warming up, but its about to fly into all sorts of directions soon!  I have most of the major plot worked out in the malicious lil mind of mine, tee hee!  I have a good ending, but I haven't worked out all the details of the middle yet, so if u want to make a suggestion, I'm open!   If u like this story, you should try out my other one!  It is also a Harry Potter story and its called Dangerous Games.  I like it, its a lot further than this one is, it's complete  but it's very different and based off Jekyll and Hyde so there might be a few surprises to those who don't know the play.  Well Review!

~Atiannala


	3. In The Train 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own it ok?

The Train 2

            Draco was walking down a dimly lit hallway, there was someone he had to get to at the end.  He didn't know where exactly She was, but he had to find her, she could die!  There were so many rooms, but they were all empty.  Where was She?  She needed him, he could feel her.  He was scared, really scared, a feeling to which he was not accustom.  The fear he felt was for this girl, she might die.  If She died he would die too.  He was so worried, he was loosing hope when he heard a small noise.  Turning to the open door on his left, he noticed a small shadow lying on the floor.  It was Her!  He undid the binding that was holding her hands and feet.  With his help she stood up and flung her arms around him passionately.  "Oh!  I knew you'd come!"  She released him from the hug and found his lips.  The kiss was unlike anything Draco had ever experienced before: he felt as if he could fly.  The feeling was ethereal;  he didn't belong to this world anymore, he was elated.  With her he was no longer simply himself, he could feel the whole universe moving through his veins.  She pulled gently away.  He still couldn't quite see her face, if only she would move into the light.  She took one step towards it and…

            The train jerked to a stop, they had finally reached Hogwarts.  Draco was more than a little upset at the train for ruining his dream.  He was about to see her, when you have a dream about someone, its nice to know who it is.  In a very petulant mood he grabbed his things and proceeded out of the compartment.  

            Hermione grabbed her things and headed off the train with Harry and Ron close behind.  It was great being back at Hogwarts.  Like most students, she felt that she had just come home.  Here was her life.  She looked at her two friends, they seemed to think what she was thinking.  They all climbed into a carriage and headed to the castle.  

            Dinner that even was quite lovely;  even if Hermione was unaware of the two steely gray eyes studying her from across the room.  She had a wonderful time with her friends that she had spent so long away from.  After dinner, there was a short meeting of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so Hermione found herself going back to the common room by herself.  

            She grabbed a book and sat down on a sofa by the fireplace, but was quickly joined by two fellow seventh years.  

            " 'Ello 'Ermione!" chorused Seamus and Dean.  

            The two boys sat down with her and soon they found themselves engaged in a great conversation.  They were all laughing and having a swell time when Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole.  With one glance at the two boys, they knew what was going on inside the minds of the two teens.  Harry and Ron went to join the conversation.  

            "Hello Hermione!" they were quite pleasant to her, but quite cold to the other two, "Seamus, Dean."  

            It didn't take long for Seamus and Dean two get the hint;  "We were just leaving," Dean said.  "Good bye."

            "Good night!"  Hermione said.  It wasn't too hard to correlate the appearance of her friends, and the disappearance of the other two boys.  

            "What did you that for?" she asked exasperatedly.  

            "Do what?" was Ron's innocent reply.

            "Chase away Seamus and Dean, I was happening to be enjoying myself."

            "Look Hermione," Harry began, "Its not that we don't want you to have fun.  It's just that well, we saw the way they were looking at you, and we know those looks, we're guys after all."  They had assumed that Hermione knew nothing about boys and what they thought; and she could tell this by their claim.  

            "Oh, so I suppose I'm not allowed to have any friends except you two then?" 

            "No, you can have friends,"  this was Ron now, "As long as there girls."  Seeing the look on Hermione's face he added, "It's for your own good, Hermione.  We know boys, and we can tell that what they are thinking when they look at you."

            "And you think I can't?"  She was yelling now, she was fourteen shades of angry.  "I am perfectly capable of discerning who is safe to hang out with.  I can take care of myself.  I am tired of the two of you being so overprotective of me!  Do you think I spent my summer cooped up inside because I had no one to look after me?  No!  I went out, I took care of myself.  It may come as a shock to you, but I am not a little girl any more.  I don't need the two of you guarding me and not letting me do anything!  I can take care of myself quite nicely!"  

            With that she stormed up to her room, leaving Harry and Ron in the middle of the common room with many curious eyes upon them.  

            "Right," said Ron to Harry, "I reckon she'll be cross with us tomorrow."  

            Harry looked at his friend, he had a certain way of stating the obvious, but always seeing it too late.  Hermione was probably not going to speak to them because of what they had done.  This was going to make it harder to look out for her, but they couldn't stop.  Someone had to watch out for her, she couldn't possibly know all about boys and how they thought.  Harry and Ron did feel bad about being so overprotective; but they felt it was needed and they wouldn't stop.  They agreed to apologize, and tone their act down a little, so they could take care of her, without her knowing.  

            Back in her room, Hermione was fuming; she was absolutely livid!  _Who did they think they were?  Treating her like she was a little child who needed their protection.  Well, she would show them.  She didn't need them to guard her, they were going to have to come and grovel before she'd forgive them this time.  _She was getting sick of the fact that no one seemed to notice her growing up.  All summer she had spent under the cautious eyes of her parents; they still treated her like she was twelve years old.  When it was time to go back to school, she was relieved to get away from their smothering hold.  However, she left her real parents, only to find a new set here waiting to take action.  Well, she was going to show the world that Hermione Granger was no longer a child.  

And scene!  I promise that the next chapter will work on the Draco Hermione combo that we all adore,  I heart those two!  But well, I warn you now, they are not  going to simply realize one day that they really love each other, it takes more than that to undo six years of bickering!  Well I wont make them hate each other for too long!  Check out my other story Dangerous Games!  It'll be fun I promise!  Until next time!

~Atiannala


	4. Charms

Disclaimer:  I do not own this.

Charms

            Hermione Granger was walking down the hall to her first class.  She had just finished eating breakfast with Ginny, and was very proud of the fact that she had evaded Harry and Ron throughout the whole thing.  The first class today was charms.  There was an open seat at the front of the room by Lavender and Padma; she sat here.  Harry and Ron entered the classroom.  Hermione flashed them a smile with superiority laced through it.  They took seats at the back of the class; Hermione could tell that they were displeases with her.  The classroom began to fill up; on one half sat the Gryffindors, and on the other the Slytherins. 

            Draco sauntered into the classroom taking a seat at the back; he sat in the corner and ignored those around him.  Their dumb conversations bored him.  Looking around the classroom, he noticed that his assignment was as far away from Potter and Weasley as she could be and still remain on the Gryffindor side of the room.  _How very interesting,  _he thought, _if she's in a fight with those two, then maybe it will be easier to coerce her into believing I'm her friend.  _Adiminutive smile of triumph found its way to his face.  _It's nice when people make things easy for me.  _If he had not been sounded by people, he probably would have let out an evil snicker.  He was going to start working on his little project soon.  

            Professor Flitwick shuffled into the room and stood before his class.  Today they would be working on shrinking charms.  Each student was given five moderately sized objects.  The idea was to fit them all into a small box all at once; this was a very practical spell used during traveling.  Each box was to be placed on Professor Flitwick's desk at the end of the class.  

            Hermione breezed through the assignment and finished in less than five minutes.  The rest of the class however was not in such great shape; Draco finished in ten minutes, but the rest of the class was still struggling with their first objects.  Having finished his assignment Draco sat back and studied his assignment.  She was now entirely absorbed in the book she was reading.  Her hair fell in a mass of curls that were cascading down her back in a rather pretty fashion, although Draco did not admit to that.  His mind was busy formulating ways to get this girl to trust him.  

            The class ended and the students began filing out of the room.  Hermione was brought back to reality and began putting her stuff away, the book she was reading laid on her desk.  She took a step backwards into the desk which knocked the book onto the floor.  Hearing the bang of the book on the floor she was about to turn around, when a steely, deep voice crooned,  "Allow me."  

            Turning around, Hermione found herself looking into two pale gray eyes.  She knew that this meant some snide comment about being a cluts was coming but instead, Draco looked at the book in his hand and said, "Good choice."

            "T-thanks," Hermione started rather confused.  Draco flashed her a look that was almost a smile, not like the smirk he usually wore.  Then he turned and walked out of the classroom.  

            A rather bewildered Hermione watched him leave, was her mind playing tricks on her, or had he been, civil?  There were however two other heads watching this strange scene, but instead of the amused curiosity that filled Hermione these two heads became full of anger.  Malfoy had to be up to something they knew it.  And they were going to find out what.  

            Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione who immediately turned her back to them.  

            "Look, Mione,  we're sorry for last night.  We shouldn't have been so protective.  It's just that well you're like a sister to both of us and we don't want to see you get hurt," said Harry.   

            "Yeah," added Ron.

            Hermione thought about this, she knew that what they said was true.  But still she said nothing.  

            Harry continued, "We promise that we wont be so protective of you any more.  We'll behave.  Can you ever forgive us?"

            She still didn't move.

            "I'll have you know that we are prepared to grovel," he poked her in the side where she was ticklish. She giggled and turned around.

            "How could I not forgive you?" and with that pulled them both in for a hug.  

In the middle of the hug, Ron burst out, "so what did that git Malfoy want?"

Hermione's eyes flew open and she pushed both boys back.  "Ron!  You guys just said that you were not going to be so protective!"

"Yes, but this is Malfoy were talking about here.  Its not like we don't have reason to ask what he wanted."

"So that's it huh?  You just apologized so that you could make sure nothing bad happened with Malfoy!  Well I'll have you know that Malfoy just picked up something I dropped for me.  _He_ treated me with respect, which is more than I can say about you two!"  She whirled around and ran out of the class room.  How had the managed to upset her again?  

Hermione did not talk to them during dinner, and she wasn't in the common room after that.  

So what do we think so far?  Do we like?  Lemme know!  Thank  you to Einahpets for the review of last chapter!  I love all of u who read my story, and espically those who review!  Well the next one will be up soon I promise!  Until then!

~Atiannala   


	5. A Small Chat

Disclaimer:  It mine….my only…my precious!  Nope try again.  I still own nothing.

 A Small Chat

            Draco walked into his dorm room covered in sweat, having just finished Quidditch practice.  He was pleased to find the room empty, and slowly slid off his shirt.  In the mirror he could see his reflection with its muscular top bare and glistening.  Sighing he grabbed a towel and change of clothes and headed to the showers.  

            There was something soothing about the hot water running over his naked body.  Often when he was home and fed up with things, he found himself in the shower.  The shower was closed, private.  Just the type of place to go, when the world isn't right.  He turned off the water and reached a hand out for his towel.  Covering himself he stepped out into the steamy bathroom.  He dressed quickly, he could still make dinner if he really wanted to; but did he really want to?  He would of course have to sit there and listen to all the mundane talk of stupid teenagers who had no real troubles.  No, he didn't feel like putting up with that.  

            He had a better idea, there was after all his assignment.  The best bet on where to find that stupid Mudblood, was by Potter and Weasley, or in the library.  Since she had not been talking to the other two this morning he was pretty sure of where to find her.  Draco began toying with all the malicious things that might be done to the Golden Trio once he had the Mudblood actually thinking he was her friend.  And he already had an idea of where to start.  

            He was now walking through the Slytherin common room, when a blond fifth year girl backed into him.  She spun around quickly.  

            "Watch it," he said in a cool distant voice.  

He continued on to leave the room, yet he could hear the girl turn to her friend and say, "He spoke to me!"

"Your so lucky!"

Their was something in his aloof mannerisms that made him even more irresistible to girls; perhaps it was the mysterious air it gave him.  He walked silently down to the library, thinking of how boring and simple girls were.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Down in the library, Hermione Granger was sitting at a table in the back with her nose in a book.  Draco Malfoy strode silently up behind her, so she was quite startled to hear his voice.  

            "Personally, I think the sequel is better."  

            He sat down next to Hermione who started at him with disbelief.  She knew he was referring to the book that he picked up for her in Charms class that morning, but the mere fact that he had spoken to her in a calm and courteous manner and was now waiting for a reply was a little bit much to handle.  

            "Uh..," she stammered trying to gather her thoughts, "Actually I haven't read the sequel yet, I just got the books this week, but he is one of my favorite authors."  _Sitting in the library making small talk with Draco Malfoy, what is the world coming to?_

            "Mine too,"

            "You mean to tell me, that Draco Malfoy actually reads for the shear enjoyment of reading?"

            "When I have time on my hands yes.  You know you really shouldn't assume things about people without knowing all the facts, you could be mistaken."  Draco waited to see the effects of these words, he knew enough about Hermione Granger to know that saying she judged him with out accurate information would pull a guilty string.  

            These words did make Hermione uncomfortable, so she didn't really know anything about Malfoy.  He did act like a git all the time.  "So you telling me that there's a softer side to you, and all these years I thought that you were just a stupid arrogant bastard."  She said the words playfully and leaned her chin on an arm that was propped on the table.  Her words may have been a little below the belt, but they were true enough.  Being accused of passing unfair judgment had made her put up a guard.  

            "There's a lot about me that you don't know."  He now leaned on the table too, so they were seeing eye to eye.  

            "Really," she said rather amused, "Alright then enlighten me." 

            "What do you want to know?"

            She sat back in her chair and fixed him with a probing look.  "How about after six years of calling me Mudblood and other such names, why now, do you want to talk to me?"  

            "Maybe, I've come to see things in a different light."  His words were true enough, she was still a filthy Mudblood; it was simply that now it was in his best interest to talk to her.   And he always did what was best for him at that moment.  He looked at her; _besides this little game is fun.  _To him it was like getting a new toy.  Many girls would simply through themselves at his feet, and the ones who didn't always gave in right away.  Here was the best friend of his enemy who would by no means be easy to win over, he could tell the only thing that kept her talking now was her curiosity.  

            She looked at him quizzically sitting forward a bit .  Draco leaned closer to her looking her in the eyes,  "You know Granger, you really are much too pretty to be hiding you face behind books all the time."  An out right complement like that would have made any other girl he knew weak in the knees.  

            Hermione however, leaned back in her chair, "If that's what you're playing at  Draco Malfoy, you can go somewhere else."

            "What?"

            "Don't think that I don't know anything about you Draco Malfoy.  You have quite a reputation.  And I'm not going to give you some just because you're nice to me for a day and then give me an empty compliment.  I don't know what kind of girls you've been with in the past, but I'm not one of them."

            "No, it, it's not like that."

            She looked coldly into his eyes, "Right."  Hermione picked up her things and walked briskly out of the library.  Draco leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself, _This is going to be harder than I thought_.  Still there was something unsettling about the way he just left her, girls simply do not walk away from Draco Malfoy.  There was a resistance in her, and surprisingly enough, he liked that.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco headed up to his common room.  He stepped through the portrait hole and noticed that the only other person in the room was the blond that walked into him earlier.  She was sitting on a couch reading a book He didn't exactly know why but something made him feel like having a little fun that night.  Walking up behind the girl he put his hands on her shoulders.  This made her body go rigid  He bent low and whispered into her ear, "You know you're much too pretty to be hiding your face behind a book."  

            The girl turned to look at him and he wasted no time finding her lips.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that's another one!  Tell me what you think!  I love reviews and I love suggestions!  Thank you to all or those who reviewed (Dragonsprincess and severniae were my tow new reviewers, thanx guys!  : D ) Until next time!

~Atiannala


	6. Conversations

Disclaimer:  I do not own it!  ::sobs uncontrollably::

Conversations

            Hermione paced back in her room, her roommates were all sleeping.  Did he really think that she would fall for something like that?  Did he really think that she could be won over easily?  Did he really think she was pretty?  _Stop it!_  She mentally scolded herself for allowing her thoughts to wander in that direction.  It bothered her that a guy would try to pull a stunt like that on her.  She was not an easy girl, she respected herself way more than that.  But the thing that was really nagging her was that for a moment somewhere in there, she had actually been enjoying talking to Draco Malfoy.  

            Draco shifted uncomfortably in his bed.  He opened his eyes and realized, that there was a blond head on his chest, and that this was not his bed at all.  Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping girl he put on his clothes and set out for his own room.  

            He was feeling rather irritable.  Life was boring; simple things ceased to amuse him any more.  He hated it in fact, and he was beginning to loathe himself in the process.  Why was he being so difficult?  Any normal guy would be happy, satisfied at least.  And here he was, far from satisfied and very empty.  He had now reached his room and walked inside.  

            There was an owl sitting on his bed.  The owl was one of his fathers.  Untying the parchment from its leg, he read:

_Draco,_

_            I trust that things are going well and that your assignment is underway.  The Dark Lord wishes to hear at the end of this week how your assignment is coming.  Although I can hardly say I approve of you fraternizing with a filthy mudblood, the girl had better be right where she is wanted and soon!  _

_                                    Your Father_

            He put the letter down, it was not exactly the type of thing he had wanted to be reading after his first day of school.  But, he had come to accept the terse relationship he shared with his father.  The letter did nothing except deepen the void within Draco.    His thoughts wandered to his father; how repulsive it was that he was so much in awe of the Dark Lord that he would allow his son to fraternize with the very group he hated most. His father was weak and merely a follower.  Draco, did not care one way or the other for the Dark Lord, in the same way he did not care one way or the other for muggle-borns.  He was indifferent and simply did what suited him at the time; he didn't understand what all the fuss was about really.  _People should worry about themselves. _ That's what he did after all.  He didn't care about anyone except himself, and he was pretty sure that no one cared for him except himself.  

            Draco flopped on his bed and pulled the covers up over him.  He knew he was going to have to think of a new plan of attack for the Hermione problem.  Soon enough, an idea came to his head, which he decided to try tomorrow, after classes.

            Still not having made up with Harry and Ron, Hermione made her way to the library after her last class.  The only time those two came in here was with her.  She settled down in her usual table at the back of the room, unaware that there were three people where making their way to the table too.  

            Harry and Ron were making their way to the table at the back of the library, but were stopped dead in their tracks.  Draco Malfoy approached the table first.  

            "Why the little,"  Ron started and made a quick movement toward the table, but was caught by Harry.  

            "No,"

            "And why not,"

            "She's already mad at us, if we go over there now, she'll be even madder."

            Ron knew Harry was right.  They both looked at her and she shot them a look.  

            "We'll talk to her right after dinner.  _And _we wont mention Malfoy."

            Both boys turned and slowly left the library which would have pleases Hermione very much, had she not been preoccupied.  

            Draco Malfoy casually strode up to Hermione's table. 

            "Can I talk to you?"  he asked very politely.

            She was about to say no when she saw Harry and Ron approaching and thought better of the idea.  "…Sure"  she said hesitantly.  

            "May I?" he inquired pointing to the chair. 

            "Oh, yeah, sure."

            He sat down and began.  "Hermione I'm sorry about yesterday.  I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, well…"  he leaned his head on his hands over the table.  _This had better work._

            Did he actually use her name?  Not Mudblood, not Granger, but Hermione?  This abrupt switch in title is probably what kept her listening to him at the moment.  That and the fact that he looked rather distraught.  

            "It's just what?" she asked softly.

            "It's nothing,  maybe I should go" He turned to leave, but Hermione caught his wrist. 

            "It's just what?" she persisted.  

            "Nothing," he said holding his eyes downcast.

            She raised her eyebrows as Draco saw out of the corner of his eye.  _Here goes nothing.  _

            Sighing, he started: "It's just that sometimes I think that it would be nice to have some one to talk to."  Hermione looked at him, but there were no signs of mockery in his eyes.  He continued,  "I saw you sitting here yesterday, and I remembered that you had been reading one of my favorite books so I thought, that maybe I could talk to you.  In any case I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean it like that."

            She had to think about his words, but there was nothing about him that made them unbelievable.  He had been staying to himself most of the time, she noticed that; and wasn't he being nice lately?  Maybe he really did need someone to talk to.  

            Draco could tell by the complex look in Hermione's eyes that she believed him.  _Excellent. _He thought, _now I have her right where I want her.  _"I'll let you get back to reading now," and again he turned to leave only to be stopped.  

            "Please,  I'd like you to stay," at this Draco turned around and was wearing what seemed like a smile and was not in the least like the smirk that usually donned his pale face.  "I'm sorry about yesterday too.  I guess I didn't really give you a chance, but why don't we start over.  You can talk to me."

            His smile grew, he was convinced, because she was taking the bait exactly the way he planned, not because she seemed that she was sincere about wanting to listen to him.   It made him feel accomplished; he ignored the fact that there was something in him that picked up every time he saw her smile.  

            They talked for the rest of the afternoon, not about anything in particular,  just a bunch of little things.  Hermione knew a lot about many different subjects, and Draco found her more interesting than most other girls he knew, even if he wasn't ready to admit it.  He was, in spite of himself enjoying this conversation more than he had enjoyed anything in a long time.  This he attributed to the fact that Hermione was one of the only people who could equal his intelligence which made it possible to take about things with her that other people didn't understand.  Hermione was enjoying herself because Draco was smart, witty, rather nice to look at, and much to her surprise interesting.  

            Before long it was time for dinner and the two teens said good-bye  to each other and made their ways to dinner.  

Hermione, Harry, and Ron made up at dinner; Hermione was feeling like they were actually treating her like an adult when they left her in the library.  She had been in a good mood too, for whatever reason.  The three made their way up to the common room after supper.  They settled down in front of the fire doing homework, both boys wanting to know but afraid to ask what happened in the library.  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After dinner Draco headed up to his dorm, he was in no mood to socialize with the idiots that flooded the common room.  He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.  

            _Draco was running down a dimly lit hallway, there was someone he had to get to at the end.  He didn't know where exactly She was, but he had to find her, or she would die!  There were so many rooms, but they were all empty.  Where was She?  She needed him, he could feel her.  He was scared, really scared, a feeling to which he was not accustom.  The fear he felt was for this girl, she might die.  If She died he would die too.  He was so worried, he was loosing hope when he heard a small noise.  Turning to the open door on his left, he noticed a small shadow lying on the floor.  It was Her!  He undid the binding that was holding her hands and feet.  With his help she stood up and flung her arms around him passionately.  "Oh!  I knew you'd come!"  She released him from the hug and found his lips.  The kiss was unlike anything Draco had ever experienced before: he felt as if he could fly.  The feeling was ethereal;  he didn't belong to this world anymore, he was elated.  With her he was no longer simply himself, he could feel the whole universe moving through his veins.  She pulled gently away.  He still couldn't quite see her face, if only she would move into the light.  She took one step towards it and…_

            Somewhere a door slammed loudly snapping Draco back into reality.  Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room.  Draco cursed the fools for interruption his dream, he really wanted to see the face of this girl.  It was twice no that he had had the same dream.  He wanted to finish the stupid thing already!  He turned over in his bed, but the dream didn't come again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep; she was having a nightmare.   Suddenly she shot bolt upright in her bed.   Her breath was coming in gasps and her bed sheets were twisted around her legs.  She couldn't, for the life of her, remember any of the nightmare, but she did know that it left here feeling scared and alone; anticipating the worst.  Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she calmed the feelings that she was left with.  What ever that was, she hoped it never happened again.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~         

Draco rolled out of his bed.  The room was empty, he had waited for his roommates to leave before getting up.  Something about people bothered him, it was probably their stupidity.  He dressed quickly and headed off for his first lesson, grabbing a bagel on the way.  Every where he went he could see the girls gawking at him.  He ignored this, which some how made them want him more.  _Well, might as well it couldn't hurt.  _He winked casually at a Slytherin girl, who immediately became flustered.  Walking over to her he said, "What's your name?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The girl swallowed before replying softly, "Emily."

            "Would you like to meet me after class?"

            She nodded enthusiastically.

            "Good," he smirked, "Then I'll see you later."  Before he left the girl he bent down and kissed the side of her neck lightly.  Having everyone know him and his family certainly did have its benefits.  

            He found the girl again after lessons, and took her into an unused classroom.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was sitting in the room by himself now.  He had sent the girl out first, and now he was sitting and thinking.  Why did he feel so horrible?  Surely any other guy in this position would be elated.  He could have any girl he wanted, he had certainly proven that enough.  Yet here he was, feeling miserable, empty.  Why?  _It's because you don't want just any girl. _

He knew it was true; he was sick of these easy gits who couldn't count to seven to save their life.  There was a need inside of him to be understood, a need for someone he could actually communicate with.  He longed for someone that who actually could match him someone with whom he had to compete.  _Now where are you going to find a girl like that?  _There weren't any who Draco knew of, all of the girls he knew either laid herself down at his feet or totally hated his guts.  Two extremes which were certainly less than favorable.  

There must be something that would make life interesting, something worth living for.  He sighed and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione looked at the stack of books and parchments that were all nicely piled on her bed side table.  She had finished her homework and already checked it twice, although, there was really no need, it had been perfect the first time around.  Getting up from her bed she made a mental checklist of all her friends:  Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all at Quidditch practice; Lavender and Piviote (AN: sorry I really don't know how to spell her name) were in the bathroom giving each other makeovers; Seamus and Dean had been in the common room talking about Quidditch;  Neville, well who knew where he was; and here she was pacing around her room ready to die of boredom.  She flopped back down and let out a huge sigh and lay there for a while.  _I know!  I'll go to the library.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was walking back towards his common room.  He passed some classrooms, a bunch of giggling students, the Great Hall, the library; the library!  Taking two steps backwards he entered through the double-doors.  He started wandering the room, to no where in particular.  His feet had taken him to an empty table at the back, noting it was empty he turned around ignoring the slightly disappointed feeling that he felt.  He walked out of the row of books and rounding a corner, he smacked into someone; both of them landing on the floor amidst a pile of books.  

            Draco looked up and noticed that the someone had been Hermione Granger.  His stomach did a sort of flip-flop to which he wasn't accustom, making think that he may be getting sick.  Hermione had begun to pick up the books,  "No, no let me," Draco said.  She glanced up at him.  She apparently wasn't used to his being nice.  _Well it's what I'm supposed to do.  _Draco thought, although it might have been more to convince himself then clarify the situation.  

            He carried the books over to the table for her.  Without really waiting for her to ask, he sat down and began critiquing her book choice.  

            Hearing what her had to say, she made a mock astonished look, that was really quite cute, had Draco been admitting it at the time.  She said, "Oh really?" as she became very animated.

            The two of them sat there in the library having a heated discussion, that both of them were thoroughly enjoying, much more than either would admit.  They talked for a long time; they talked straight through dinner and past sundown.  In fact they might have talked straight on till morning, had Madam Prince not noticed them as she was shelving the last of the night's books before closing up.  She hurried the teens out, as they were there way past time.  

            "Well good night then,"  Draco said.

            "Good night!"

            Hermione went back up to the Gryffindor common room; she had to tell the Fat Lady the password twice, because she yawned clear through her first try.  And it was no wonder she was yawning, when she got in the common room it was entirely empty.  Everyone had gone to sleep ages ago.  _Mmm…sleep.  _Hermione made her way up to her dorm and collapsed on her bed without even changing into her night clothes.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woot!  I just posted a new fic and I got seven reviews already!  Its called Façade!  (check it out!) mmm…reviews!  I love them!  I love them so much that when people review me I tend to read and review their fics too!  I wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed my story thus far: Roxy Surfer, Sokairu, Einahpets, Severniae, and dragonsprincess.  Thank you all!  I luff you guys!  This chapter was sort of in between action, theres more fighting in the next one!  It is so evil!  I like the next chapter betterJ.  Well I hope you guys enjoyed it.  Until next time!

~Atiannala   


	7. Ice Cream and Tears

Disclaimer:  I own nothing! M-kay?

Ice Cream and Tears

Hermione slept later than she usually would, and when she finally woke she got up and changed her clothes and headed down to the common room.  Harry and Ron were sitting on a couch and both looking rather tense.  The rest of the room was empty as most of the Gryffindors were in the Great Hall downing breakfast.  

Hermione approached her two friends. "What's wrong with you two?" she inquired.  

"What's wrong with us?  What's wrong with us!  Do you even have to ask?"  came the reply from what looked like a rather angry Ron who was now turning the same color as his hair.  

Apparently Hermione should know what was wrong, but she didn't  she turned her head slightly to the side in confusion. "Come again?" 

"What Ron means to say,"  Harry paused.  He had begun softly but lost his temper also when he resumed his speech, "Is where were you last night?  There was no sign of you!  You didn't tell anyone where you were!  How were we supposed to know where you were or if you needed help!"

"And who are you my mother?"  Hermione was now getting mad, couldn't they tell she didn't want to be treated like a child.  "I happen to have been in the library spending time with people who do treat me with respect!"  Was this true?  Malfoy who had spent six years taunting her and making her mad, was now being better company than her two best friends?  She didn't have time to reflect upon this because Ron's counter was coming back.

"Oh and whose people?"

"What's it to you?"

"We want to know who it is so we can protect you!" shouted Harry.

"Protect me!   Protect me from what?"

"From stupid gits that are only talking to you because they want your body."

"What?!" 

"Hermione you're a girl.  And the guys have noticed.  They don't talk to you because they want to hear what you have to say.  They talk to you because they think you're hot.  They see each word that you exchange as one step closer they are to getting you into a bed!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!  Guys are age don't really care about what girls think, they think about one thing, and that's what we're trying to protect you from Mione."  He had now stood up and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and was looking her in the eyes, his voice had become softer.  It was as if he were trying to act brotherly.

This was too much for Hermione.  She couldn't believe that her best friend was actually telling her that she meant nothing more than a pretty face on a nice body.  "Oh and I suppose that you two are above all that.  You're better than all the rest of the guys right?  You can save me, right?"

"Mione…"

"No listen!  I am not stupid or naïve, and I do not want to be treated as such.  You tell me that you want to protect me from guys that think I'm just some bimbo who will do what they want, when you are treating me just the same way!  Did you ever stop to think that maybe, I know what most boys our age think of and that I can take care of myself.  Do you think that I would just give in to any guy because they talk to me?  Because that's how you're acting.  Like you think I'm some stupid little whore.  Well I'm not!  And I wont have that!  I thought you guys were my friends, but you've been acting like prats ever since this year started.  I'm not some damsel in distress and I don't need rescuing!"

With that she turned and stormed out of the common room, leaving behind a rather stunned Harry and Ron.  Hermione was now hurrying through the corridors fighting the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.  _Did they really think that I could be coerced into doing something like that?  I would never!  They should know that!  But they didn't really did they?  _Her thoughts were brought to a stop by a rather large chest colliding with her face.  She grabbed hold of the hand that was in front of her offering to help her up.

"We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this," Malfoy casually joked.  But at just that moment she had stood fully up and looked at him.  In the depths of her eyes he could see pain and hurt.  "H-Granger what's wrong?"  He didn't know why but he was asking.  Well, he was supposed to gain her trust wasn't he?  Yes, if he comforted her that would surely help.  Right?  Right.  That was why he was asking he decided.  

Hermione began to shake her head and tried to speak but found herself incapable of words.  Draco pulled the girl towards him and wrapped his arms around her.  Her body heaved up and down slightly and he knew that she was really crying now.  

In his arms Hermione began to feel safe, comforted.  His arms were strong and held her tightly.  It was a strange feeling to be coming from her best friend's enemy, well… and her thoughts returned to Harry and Ron and then she began to cry harder. 

Draco began to gently sway side to side.  Hermione's head came right up under his chin.  He could smell the sweet smell of her shampoo; it was intoxicating.  With out really being aware of what he was doing he laid his head down on top of hers.  He began mumbling words like "shh"  and "everything's going to be okay.  Finally he felt her body stop heaving which meant she was done crying.  

            "Do you want to talk about it?"

            She nodded into his chest.  He reluctantly loosened his hold and led her over to a bench in the empty hallway that they had been standing.  It took her a while to find where to start, and she wasn't sure if she could make him understand, but it would help to talk.  

            "It's Harry and Ron.  Lately they've been treating me like I can't take care of myself.  They intervene in any conversation I have with boys.  I know that they are just trying to protect me, but I don't need protection.  I can take care of myself, and I wish they would see that. Some times it just like…" she faltered looking for someway to describe it.

            "They spent all this time with you and never really see you or understand.  And sometimes, like they never try to."  Draco was now looking down at the ground in front of him as Hermione turned to look at him.  She must have been surprised at the fact that he spoke the same thing she was feeling.  Draco was surprised at himself for speaking what _he _was feeling; he had become a master of not showing emotion.  But there was something, maybe it was the fact that Hermione was crying, that he had let his guard down and showed what he was feeling and thinking.  And oddly enough, he didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed to do it.  

            "Yes,"  Hermione said still looking at Malfoy, she didn't know why but it surprised that he was actually feeling something.  "And some times I feel so alone."

            "Like if they don't see me, who will."  Draco had now looked Hermione in the eyes, and to her shock there were somewhat watery.  "And it feels that no one in the world will ever understand, and you just have no choice but to be the only one who you can truly depend on."  

            Hermione's tears were now drying up, and she began to focus on Draco whose problems seemed so similar to hers.  This explained why Draco had been alone so often nowadays.  Hermione let out a small chuckle.  

            Draco was indignant, after all this was the first time, he had told anyone how he truly felt and she was giggling.  "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

            Hermione giggled a little more and whipped her eyes, "It just crossed threw my mind, that if someone told me a week ago I would be sitting in a hallway with Draco Malfoy, exchanging my most private emotions, I would have told them to get their head examined!"  

            Draco thought about this and smiled, it was true.  One week ago he would have done the same.  That is to say one week ago he would have never expected his assignment to require so much, but you gotta do what you gotta do.   At least that's what he told himself.  

            Hermione stood up,  "Do you know what we need?"  

            "What?"  he looked at her slyly. 

            "We need ice cream."  She gave a short nod, pursed her lips, and lowered her eyebrows in a definitive manner.  

            "Oh?  And where exactly are we going to get ice cream?"  

            "Hogsmead," she said as she turned and started down the corridor.  "Well are you coming?"  It was Saturday, but it wasn't a Hogsmead weekend, he decided to let Hermione know this.  

            "And?" she said.  Clearly she picked up on his look of disbelief, because she then said, "Oh, come on.  Did you really think that Hermione Granger follows all the rules?  You know you really shouldn't assume things about people with out knowing."  She smiled as this was a quote from Malfoy.  This made him smile too.

            "Okay, but how are we going to get there?"  

            "Oh, I have my ways."  She was no longer distressed looking at all, in fact she looked absolutely mischievous.  Draco smiled a real smile for the third time in one day as he followed her down the hallway.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione climbed out of the passage and into the cellar of Honeydukes' closely followed by Draco.  "Now the trick is to get out with out anyone seeing that you were in the cellar," she was informing Draco.  

            After successfully sneaking out, they made their was to a small ice cream shop.  Hermione ordered vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and Draco ordered a chocolate ice cream with nuts.  They were sitting in a booth in the corner laughing and having a grand old time.  Their conversation was very animated and the two debated about many things.  Their debate turned physical however and Hermione ended up having chocolate ice cream in her hair, while Draco's robes were decorated heavily with sprinkles.  When they finished eating and throwing their ice creams, they headed back to the castle to clean up.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That day had been the start of a friendship between Hermione and Draco.  Just like Voldermort wanted.  At least that's what Draco told himself: that he was doing his part to get his arch nemesis Harry Potter.  He was refusing to admit to the fact that other than that, he actually enjoyed talking to Hermione.  When he told her things that he could never tell anyone else, he told himself that this was to gain her trust.  When he found himself wandering toward the back table of the library, he told himself that he was simply doing his job. 

What he did not admit to himself was that he found Hermione quite attractive, and furthermore, intelligent.  She wasn't boring like all those other girls.  Hermione was something different, she was special.  There was now one girl who neither lied down at his feet or hated him.  She intrigued him, surprised him, entertained him, challenged him, and she understood him.  

But, in spite of this new found friendship his life was growing more deplorable every day, or maybe it was in light of this new friendship.  What Draco didn't realize was that everything else in the world couldn't hold a candle to Hermione Granger.  He did not understand why all of the people he used to hang out with were disgusting him, why new people he met disappointed him.  All he knew was that it did.  

This however disappointed some one else.  Pansy had watched as Draco first became distant with his old friends.  Then she saw him become friends with that filthy Mudblood.  She was also aware of the fact that Draco wanted no part of her any more, and that made her mad.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Things did not look quite so bad for Hermione though.  She had patched things up with Harry and Ron after a few days, and they had finally begun to treat her like she was a capable human being.  This made her happy.  It also gladdened her that she had found a new friend.  One who wanted to talk about something besides Quidditch or boys.  It made her euphoric to know that finally she had someone who could hold a debate with her and actually know as much as her about the topic, well almost as much anyways.  Draco was rather learned and a surprisingly good listener.  And he didn't have Quidditch practice at the same time as the Gryffindor team, so she had some one to talk to when every one else was out.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was sitting in his dorm room trying to finish up his potion's essay, when an enormous owl began to peck at the window.  Reluctantly, he opened the window and allowed the owl to enter.  It flew to his bed and waited for him to remove the piece of parchment from his leg.  When Draco had just finished undoing the parchment, the owl bit his finger and flew out of the room.  

            Draco swore loudly and grabbed his painful and bleeding finger.  He reached for his wand and put a curing charm on it.  This made his finger feel better, but it had no effect on his spirit.  The parchment had been written by his father no doubt.  The letter was rather short and wasted no time with politeness that was usually found in his letter.

_Draco,  _

            You are to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break.  My sources tell me that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter will also be staying at Hogwarts this season.  

Draco knew that this meant that Weasley would be staying too, but his father seemed to find that unimportant.  He continued reading:

At the beginning of the break, two port keys will be sent to you.  One  will be used to take you and Granger  to the Dark Lord's lair.  You are to make sure that Potter knows that you have taken Hermione and that he will follow you.  The second port key will be for him to find.  This is the plan; don't screw it up!  

            This letter was not even signed; Draco crumbled it into a ball and threw it in the fire.  He hated when people told him what to do.  He decided that it was time to lay down.  Sleep rarely came to him nowadays, and when it did it was haunted by cryptic and reoccurring dreams of trying to find that girl, whoever she may be.  He closed his eyes.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione yawned as she stood up from her armchair.  Her potions essay and book were stuffed into her bag and she headed up the hall and to her room.  She found her pajamas and quickly put them on.  Tiredness overwhelmed her as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.  __

_            Hermione was outside walking threw a meadow.  She was wearing a long flowy white dress that reached her ankles.  It was sleeveless and it tied in that back at the waist corset style.  Her feet were bare and her hair hung down around her slender frame and shined in the moonlight.  She was supposed to meet someone soon somewhere around here.  Her feet appeared to know the way.  Before long she stood in front of the mouth of a cave; she went inside.  _

_            Inside the cave was lit by a few candles.  It contained a couple chairs and a bed which gave the impression that it was someone's bed room.  Hermione crossed to the end of the bed and rested her hands on the end, which was at about the same height as her hips.  She would wait there she knew he would come.  A few seconds later she heard the familiar footsteps enter the room.  She turned around to face a tall man who was wearing black pants and a white shirt that tied in the front at the neck.  He looked down at her with his silvery eyes, and she returned his gaze.  _

_            "I was afraid you wouldn't come," he said.  _

_            "Nothing could keep me away," was her reply.  _

_            "I want you to have this," he held out a small box.  She opened it and inside found a small ring.  It was silver and it looked like a snake that curled around your finger.  Where the head and the tail met, there was a shining emerald.  It was breathtaking.  "It was my grandmother's,"  he added as he reached into the box and took the into his hand and then gently slid it onto her delicate finger.  _

_            "It's beautiful," she said, "Thank you."  _

_            He smiled at her and she returned his smile while taking a step closer to him.  He lost no time in closing the remaining distance and pulling her into a passionate kiss.  She reached one arm around him and while the other hand snaked up and played with his hair.  His hands slid from her sides to her back to the ties that laced her dress, and she made no move to stop him.  She was lost in the passion of his embrace, as much as he was in hers.  They moved onto the bed and spent then night enjoying each other.  The candles had burned out and now moonlight was the only light in the room, came from the pale glow of the moon.  _

_            He rolled off from on top of her, but still held her tight in his arms.  Their foreheads were close together but they had stopped kissing and were now simply enjoying the closeness of being together.  He put his hand on the skin below her belly button and smiled.  She understood what he meant and smiled too.  It was every thing she ever wanted.  He leaned down and kissed her lips softly for a second and pulled away again.  Then he laid his head on the pillow beside hers and closed his eyes still holding her close to him in his arms.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so I'm ending it in a weird spot, and you guys are probably thinking, what does this have to do with anything?  But I promise, it'll become clearer, and you will see how things tie in next chapter.  

If you would like me to e-mail u when u update, just let me know in ur review, and I will be more than happy to do so!

Thank you to all my oh so wonderful reviewers!  I luff u guys!! Especially Roxy Surfer who has reviewed all three of my stories! and Dragonsprincess who has reviewd every time! And Einahpets who has revieved two of my stories!  U guys rock!  And guess what!  The more people review, the faster I will post another chapter!  

Well, until there's more!  Wait there is!  Well until I post it any ways!  Later guys!

~Atiannala


	8. Fighting and Kisses

Disclaimer:   I own nothing ok?

Fighting and Kisses

            Draco flew around the grounds for a couple hours.  The wind noisily flew by him, silencing his thoughts.  But he new, that eventually he would have to think of them, but not now.  Not now.  Dinner however was soon approaching, and he had to go and shower first, which was okay, because just as the air would allow him to ignore his problems, so would the hot water of a shower.  He flew back to the entrance and went inside.  

Later, Draco was in the Great Hall eating dinner, well he was pushing the food around on his plate anyways.  Something inside of him felt rather unsettled, and he often found himself looking a few tables away at a remarkable head of chestnut curls.  Thinking that this was not good for his situation, he scolded himself and fixed his eyes elsewhere whenever he caught himself.  He was sitting and staring at his plate when Pansy came and sat next to him.  

            "What's wrong Draco?" she started in her low breathy voice, "You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."  She paused and looked at Draco for a response; in finding none, she continued.  "You really need to relax," one of her hands slid onto Draco's leg and made its way to the inner side of his thigh, "maybe we could go up to the common room, just us, and take your mind off things."

            Without so much as one word, Draco stood up and left the Hall.  Pansy followed him out,  "What's wrong with you?  You treat me like I don't mean anything to you!"

            "That's because, quite frankly, you don't."  

            "But before, when,"

            "Look, Pansy.  We never have nor will we ever go out okay?  There's no chance of us ever being together.  So drop it!"  

            "But, you kissed me, and we…"  She was referring to an incident that happened that summer when his parents had invited her over.  Pansy had basically thrown herself at his feet and he didn't exactly refuse; but  he was just doing what any guy would do, it didn't mean anything.  

            "Pansy I kiss a lot of girls alright, and it doesn't mean bull.  I kiss who I want when I want.  Okay?  I could kiss the next girl that walks through that door if I want."

            "Then do it."  

She was challenging him and a Malfoy never backs down from a challenge.  Malfoy walked over to the door and stood there for a few moments, before the door opened and a girl walked out.  He grabbed her by both shoulders and pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her passionately; hey if he was going to do this he might as well do it right.  Besides the girl didn't really seem to mind.  He could feel her soft lips under his.  There was something more in this kiss: there was hunger, longing, something Draco had been searching for, for so long and had never found, in reality anyways.  He pushed his body closer to the girl and moved his tongue over her lips and she parted them and allowed his tongue to slip in and explore her mouth.  Pansy, who had been watching, turned away utterly disgusted and stormed off to her room.  Draco knew he should stop, having  proven his point, but he was too far gone to back off.  He felt something in this kiss that had filled his sole; he couldn't let this girl get away, he needed her.  A moan of pleasure escaped from his mouth and he felt the desire to know who this girl was who so completed him.  

Both eyes still closed he took his lips off of hers.  They were still so close that their breaths touched each other's lips, and their foreheads touched.  Here with his arms around her waist and hers around the back of his neck, they waited for their breathing to regulate and their bodies to calm.  Finally, Draco pulled back further and looked at the girl.  His gray eyes locked with chocolate brown ones, confirming what he had known inside of him all along.  

            The girl who he now held in his arms and wished to never let go of, was none other than Hermione Granger.  He placed his forehead back on hers; he knew he should go, not give into this passion, but  it was too late to leave.  Again his lips sank down to meet hers.  Their kiss was sweet this time, like the kiss a man would give the woman carrying his baby.  After a moment their lips parted, both teens were full of too many thoughts and emotions to control.  Still standing with their faces touching, and their lips less than an inch apart, Hermione breathed, "Draco,"

"Shh…" he said into her lips as he planted one more kiss on her sweet lips before releasing her.  He caught both her hands in his, raised them to his lips, and kissed them.  Then he took a few steps backwards, and then turned and left.  

He walked up to his dorm room and shut the door.  Pacing the length of the room, he allowed the thoughts to now come to his head.  In exactly three days, he was supposed to bring Hermione Granger to the Dark Lord before a week was out she would be dead, and with her, her two best friends and Draco's baby.  What if he told them about the dream and the baby?  But that would make no difference to them, their hearts were as black as darkness.  

Well, he could save his baby, take Hermione somewhere else.  They could hide out, and it would be okay.  But then, he'd have to tell her.  He would have to tell her that the only reason he became her friend was to kill her.  No, he could not bring himself to admit that.  He didn't want her to know that.  

He felt horrible, he didn't want to harm his unborn child.  But, he never asked for this child!  He was seventeen!  There was no way he could raise a kid, he didn't know the first thing about parenting.  The thought scared him, and he let his fear get the better of him.  No matter what he did, there was no way to save the baby, and if he tried, he would die too.  No, the plan was going to have to go through, it was all a dream, there was no baby.  

But even as he said that, he knew he felt that he was lower than anything else alive.  He was lower even than his own father.  With overwhelming emotion, he sat down on his bed, head in hands, and cried for the first time since he was too small to remember.  

After their kiss Hermione went back up to her dorm also.  _Damn Fate! _she thought.  There was no way now to deny what she felt in Draco's arms, in his kiss.  She loved him with every inch of her being.  And she had seen it in his eyes too, he loved her.  But also in his eyes was pain and confliction.  

She slumped down on the bed.  Maybe it was because of the child, maybe he couldn't handle being a father yet.  She wasn't even quite sure that she could handle being a mother.  Well, they didn't have to have the baby.  No, they would!  Hermione was not a murderer.  She would have her baby.

She looked down at her midsection.  No, she could never hurt her baby; she already loved him with all of her heart.  Draco will come around, and realize it too, it was certain.  She did not need to worry everything was going to be fine.  It would all work out.  A smile appeared on her face that is worn only by those who posses such a great and wonderful secrete that was going to make their life different forever.  It was the smile of one who knew she was pregnant and finally figured out all the joy that it would bring her.  

It was getting late, and she ought to be getting to bed.  She slipped into her night clothes and laid down.  With a hand on her stomach, she whispered, "Goodnight, my little one!"  And then, she slept.  

The next couple of days were uneventful.  The break had started, and Hermione had spent most of her time with Harry and Ron.  She figured that Draco would need a little bit of time before they faced each other again.  He would sort things out, she had faith in that, in fate.  The thought made her giggle, actually everything made her giggle; she was so happy.  

Harry and Ron teased her about this new girlish state, and begged to know what had caused this abrupt difference, but she would not tell; no, it was her secrete.  Everything was going to be wonderful!  

On the third evening, the trio were all sitting in the common room of the Gryffindor Tower.  Harry and Ron were involved in a rather brutal game of wizard chess, while Hermione was absorbed in a book.  But a curious thing happened that caught the attention of the boys, an owl flew into Hermione's lap.  Hermione untied the letter and began reading as the owl flew off.  

_Hermione,_

_            I want to see you.  My every though is bent on you and I need to see you again.  _

_                                                            Draco_

            Hermione smiled, finally he had come to terms with everything.  She was so happy she felt she might burst.  

            "Whose it from Mione?" 

            "Oh, a friend.  Excuse me for a moment."  She dropped her book and the letter and left the room to find Draco.  

            The two boys looked at each other with inquisitive expressions.  Then Harry just happened to see that the letter was from Malfoy asking to meet Hermione.  Both boys wanted to go running after their friend, but the knew they mustn't.  it was quite unnerving.  

            Hermione found Draco and rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug.  The hug was so warm and full, that it made Draco want to cry, he held her tightly.  She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes.  "What did you want to talk to me about?"  

            "Will you come somewhere with me?"

            She looked at him questioningly, but said, "Of course."

            Draco smiled and wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her in close.  Everything in him was screaming for him not to go through with this, but he had no choice.  He grabbed the port key and activated it.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Bum Bum Bumm!!  Oh Draco!  Y would u do such a thing?  N we all thought he was becoming a nice guy! But he he!  They finally got some smoochin in on their own accord!  I liked that part!  And don't worry, we all know that Draco can't possibly let Hermione die right?  ::crickets curp:: right?  Oh no!  I hope not!  J  I like the next chapter!  But theres only two left!  It's a sorts short fic itin it?  Well I don't want to drag it all out n make it too long.  

If I don't update my stories for a few days, it's all because I have to take my dumb laptop into school to get updates done on it.  Which reminds me, I have to go save all my fics on a disk, just in case.  

Hey, so far I've only gotten two reviews for last chapter ::pouts::  it may not have been that exciting, but come on!  Where are all my beautiful reviewers?  I know u guys didn't get lost did you?  Well please review this chapter, b/c I like reviews!  N they make me wanna put up more chapters!  

I wanted to thank Roxy Surfer and dragonsprincess for reviewing!  I am so glad u guys enjoyed the story so far, and it makes me incredibly happy that you guys have reviewed every time!!  ::smiles real big!::

Well, now I have other stories to write for!  Hmm… if ur in the mood for some angst with a side of romance (later on) check out Façade!  I like it!  Well I'm off to be creative!  Fan Fic was being weird yesterday, when I clicked onto page two of Harry Potter, and then clicked prev to go back, it was different!!  There were two front pages!  

Oh! And one quick question, what time do u guys usually read at, b/c I seem to not be updating my stories at a time when people r actually signed on and reading.  Well, let me know! 

~Atiannala 


	9. The Fight

Hello all you beautiful readers!  I love you all!  I love everyone who reviews even more!  ^__^

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!  ::sobs uncontrollably::

The Fight

            Draco was in a cold stone room in a cold dark castle.  His bed was still made even though it was nearing midnight.  He could not sleep.  Something inside of him was screaming and it wouldn't shut up!  Pacing the room, many things flowed through his mind at once.  So many thoughts came at once he couldn't hear them all.  He was becoming very upset and extremely confused.  

            _God damn it Draco Malfoy!  After seventeen years of not caring about any one, why the hell did you have to go and fall in love with the one girl you were supposed to help kill?_

            All of the other voices were silenced.  Draco once again had control of his mind, but the thought he was thinking made him sink onto the bed.  Love?  It was a word he had never used, and didn't really know the meaning of.  But then, it seemed all of a sudden, to be the only word that  made any sense.  He thought of Hermione, of her warming smile, of her inquisitive mind, of the way she would debate with him for hours about anything, of the way she had refused him when she thought he hit on her, of the way she never ceased to surprise him, of the feeling of completion he felt when he had kissed her.  He loved Hermione Granger.

            He also thought of their child, he loved the child too.  He was to have a family!  One that he could have loved as he had never been loved as a child.  Why?  Why did he have to realize this when it was too, late?  There were already here.  It was all over.  He should have run when he had the chance, Hermione would have understood, she loved him.  His head dropped into his hands in defeat.  She could never forgive him now, could she?

            Suddenly he sprang up, he was going to get out of here, and so was Hermione!  They were going to leave, and be free.  The didn't care about the Death Eaters, he didn't care about Voldermort, he cared about only one thing, and that was love.  He felt the love surge through his body and he understood it now; it made him powerful.  Any thing was possible.  They would escape, and Hermione would listen to him, he just knew it.  

            With these thoughts in mind, he left his room and began to search for Hermione.

            Draco was running down a dimly lit hallway, he had to get to Hermione.  He didn't know where exactly she was, but he had to find her, she could die!  There were so many rooms, but they were all empty.  Where was she?  She needed him, he could feel her.  He was scared, really scared, a feeling to which he was not accustom.  The fear he felt was for her, she might die, and it was all his fault.  If she died he would die too, he realized this.  There was no living without her.  He was so worried, he was loosing hope when he heard a small noise.  Turning to the open door on his left, he noticed a small shadow lying on the floor.  It was her!  

Draco ran into the room, and towards her.  Hermione, however, recoiled from him; she was scared.  

"Hermione listen to me," he pleaded, "I'm sorry Hermione, I figured things out too late.  But I know now, we don't have much time, so I'll try to make it quick!  I was supposed to become a Death Eater.  I was to bring you hear as my initiation, to prove my loyalty.  I was told to get close to you to make you trust me, and I did.  But I messed up.  I messed up, because I fell in love with you."  Here, Hermione looked up into his eyes.  And he continued, "Hermione, I don't want to be a Death Eater.  I never really was all that thrilled about it in the first place, but now I know I could never be one.  And it because I love you.  And I know that you probably hate me right now, but, I am going to get you out of here, whether you believe me or not…" he was unaware of the tears that were streaming down his face, and in his passion probably would have rambled on all night if Hermione had not kissed him.

She could tell that he was telling the truth, and that he  really did love her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  When she pulled away from him, he was staring at her incredulously.  "I love you," she said, "and I forgive you for taking too long to figure things out.  More tears came out of Draco's eyes; he was so lucky.   

Wasting no more time he undid the bonds that here holding  Hermione in place.  He helped her to her feet, and supported her as they walked out of the room.  They made sure to walk quietly and made it all the way to the front entrance without incident.  But as they neared the door, a single torch lit.  

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The two teens turned around to face Lucius Malfoy who was wearing a malicious grin.  

"Two little mice trying to escape?  My, my, and one of them is most assuredly a traitor!"  He turned to his son, "You shame me boy, and for that you will pay.  You are both going to die now.  And I promise you, it will be painful.  Now, which one should I play with first?"  He rounded on Hermione with his wand held at the ready.  "How bout you Mudblood?"  

Hermione's wand had been taken, she was defenseless, Draco knew this, and reached for his own wand and found it missing.  

"Looking for this?" his father droned holding up Draco's wand.  Draco cursed under his breath.  "Now watch this son, its going to be a lot of fun.  _Crucio!"___

There was one thought running through Draco's mind, and that was that he wouldn't let Hermione die.  As soon as his father spit out that fatal word, he jumped at Hermione, knocking her out of the way not even a second before the spell would have hit her.  Instead, the spell hit Draco, and he fell to the ground screaming in agony.  His son's actions infuriated Lucius even more, and his spell took on more power with all the rage and hatred he felt.  When he released his spell, Draco lay unmoving on the floor.  

Hermione rushed to his side, and knelt beside him. 

"Hermione?"  he said in between gasping breaths.

"Yes Draco, I'm here."

He reached his hand up trying to touch her face, but his muscles were no longer obeying him.  She took his hand and put it to her face which was wet with tears.  He looked at her in the eyes and said between his gasping breaths, "Her, mione, I, I, love, you."  He let out a large breath, the words having tired him immensely.  

"I love you too Draco!" 

He smiled as his head sank to the floor and his hand fell away from her face.  

"Draco.  Draco!"  Hermione called.  

"He can't hear you now, Mudblood!  Nor can he save you.  Now say good bye."

She closed her eyes waiting for the words that would end her life, she did not oppose death any longer.  But the words never came, instead two voices from behind her rang out and cursed Lucius Malfoy.  And the voiced did not stop until the man was also laying on the floor unmoving. She turned as Harry and Ron staggered towards her.  It had been quite a battle, and she was most useless as she had no wand.  They pulled her up and she hugged them sobbing uncontrollably.  

They saw Draco's dead body, and were rather confused.  Draco, they thought, had been in with the Death Eaters.  Hermione shook her head and told them everything in a condensed version.  

"But you see he really loved me, and," she looked down.  "And the baby"

"The baby!"

"Oh I'll tell you the rest when we get back to school."

They nodded and put their arms around her back and started to the door.  

"Harry!  Ron!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"We are not just going to leave Draco here!"

"Why not?  He's dead."

"Because Ronald Weasley, I love him!  And I am not going to leave him here in this godforsaken place to rot!"

"Shh!  It's okay Hermione,"  Harry said, "Of course we'll take him."

Harry walked over to Draco and said, "_Wingardium Leveosa."  _Draco began to float in front of Harry.  Now with Hermione satisfied, they walked outside and went back to the castle.  

~****~

Okay, don't hate me just yet! I know that many of you are probably upset about what happened to Draco, and I didn't want for things to be this way, but this fic is a romance, and what is more romantic than sacrificing one's life for the one one loves?  ::sighs::  actually I told him not to do it, that we could be happy together, but he wouldn't listen.  ::cries::  But yea one more chapter left, so don't quit reading quite yet.  things don't work out as bad as they seem!  ::winks::

I hope you like it!  And I hope you review  ^_^  please?  You know its kinda upsetting that Harry doesn't have green eyes in the movie, especially when it is so easy to change eye color nowadays.  ::sighs::  oh well.  

Yea so I got my computer back now, yay!  But I started a new story since I couldn't work on my old one,   I wrote sooo much, but I am not posting that one until school starts again in September. I hope to finish my other two in the summer, and this one will be done with posting in the next day or two!  

THANK YOU  to all of my most WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!

Roxy Surfer:  I am so glad that you enjoy my stories!  It makes me so happy!  I always look forward to ur reviews!  N thank you for reading everything I write and being so supportive!  J

Dragonsprincess: thank you for reviewing always!  I m glad u r enjoying my story!

Bryan-Dehd:  I'm glad you like it! And Façade! 

Severniae:  yay! I m glag u enjoy it!  Yeah, only two chapters, but im writing a long fic that is going to be posted once school starts, and I hope to keep that one up for a while.  

SilverDreams04:  Glad u liked it!  Yea she is pregnant b/c of the dream, but it wasn't really a dream, it actually happened, but Hermione and Draco had no control over what was going on, so they thought they were asleep, but they weren't really.  


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer:  Don't own it, never will, ::cries::

Epilogue 

            It had been five years since that sinister and horrible night in the Dark Lord's castle.  Voldermort had long since been defeated, and most of the Death Eaters had died with him in the Final Battle the rest were residing permanently in Azkaban.    

            In a comfortable sized and cozy house, a woman with long curly chestnut brown hair sat on a sofa in her living room watching two children play on the floor.  The first child was a boy with white-blond hair and silvery gray eyes.  He looked exactly like his father, except that this child wore happy expressions on his face that his father had never known during childhood.  The boy would be five next August.  

            On the rug next to him sat a little girl.  Her hair was black as a raven and her eyes as green as emeralds; she was three.  She too looked just like her father.  The woman on the couch smiled as she watched the two playing together on the floor.  

            Just then a man with black hair and green eyes emerged from the kitchen carrying two cans of soda.  He took a seat next to the woman on the sofa handing her a drink. 

            "Why thank you." She said pulling on the tab to open her can.  

            "Anytime.  That's what I here for!"

            She smiled.  They carried on a conversation for a while, the kids playing on the floor in front of them.  But their conversation was interrupted by a loud pop from behind them.  The pop made the kids jump up.  

            "Daddy!" cried the boy.  

            "Dayco!" said the girl as both kids ran over to him and he scooped both of them up in his arms together, all three of them laughing.  The two adults had gotten of the couch and also walked over to the man.  The man relieved Draco of the little girl as Draco said, "Hallo Harry!  Good to see you!"  then he turned to his wife, "And you Mione!" he said with a smile wrapping his now freed arm around her slim waist and pulling her close before kissing her quickly on the lips.  

            The child he held in his arms squirmed impatiently, so he set the small boy down.  Seeing her play mate on the floor Harry's daughter also squirmed and was put down.  The three adults made conversation for a little while.  Harry and Draco were both now aurors along with Ron, and had all actually come to be friends over the years.  After Draco woke up from his coma some five years earlier, Harry and Ron had begun treating him more civilly because he did save their best friend's life.  But, when he said that he wanted to join the battle against Voldermort, they became fast friends, and had saved each other's lives numerous times in the long battles that they faced side by side.  It was Harry that delivered the final blow, but he would have never even come through had it now been for Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

            Harry noticed the time and said that he would have to be going home.  He had to get home to his wife, Ginny, who was not to leave her bed until the babies came, which would probably be next week.  Until then, Molly Weasley was staying with them full time to help with the house work, and Ron and his fiancé Lavander were frequently stopping by.  In all the commotion, little Lilly had been feeling neglected not exactly been having the best of times, so her father figured she would have fun to spend the morning alone with his daughter, and the afternoon in the company of her best friend.  Every thing in the house was currently revolving around Ginny and the soon to be twins, and it did the small girl good to receive some attention again.  

"Let's hope the twins aren't too much like their uncle's huh?" joked Draco.

            Harry's eyes widened as he imagined trying to raise a mini Fred and George; it was any parents' nightmare.  The adults laughed at the prospect of Harry having to raise two small hell makers.  "Come on Lilly, its time to go, say good bye."  Said Harry finally.

            Lilly ran over to them all and was picked up by Draco and said, "Bye Dayco."  Then she was passed over to Hermione, and gave her a hug saying and kiss saying "Bye My-nee." 

"Lilly," Hermione began, in the voice one uses when trying to reason with someone small yet set in their mind, "when Mommy has the babies, and has to stay in the hospital, would you like to come and spend the night with us?"

Lilly nodded frivolously, and Harry laughed, "You guys wouldn't mind?"  

"Of course not!"  Draco said, "And besides, I don't think little Derrick wouldn't have it any other way."  

The three adults turned to watch as Lilly ran up to Derrick and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips.  They all laughed, "Hey watch it!  I will not give my daughter up with out a fight!" Harry said to little Derrick; which made both children blush, and Lilly say, "Daddy!"   

"Don't worry; I am really very happy at the prospect of having Derrick for a son-in-law one day!"  The children had announced their engagement the previous week much to the entertainment of their families.  They had set the wedding date for twenty years in the future, but it never is too soon to start planning the festivities.  It was funny how seriously both children considered their relationship; funny and adorable.  

Lilly ran back to her father who picked her up and walked to the fire place.  "See you soon!"  He called before walking in to the flames.  Derrick said he was going to go play in his room now.  Hermione and Draco watched him go out of the living room and down a hallway before he disappeared into his room.  

Draco pulled Hermione close to him and faced her.  "Are we lucky or what?"

She smiled, "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

And he leaned over and kissed her.  

AWw! A HAPPY ending!  I like that!  I'm glad things turned out happy, I figured since I tortured romance in my last complete story, I'd let everyone end up happy in this one yay!  Especially b/c of the sad nature of the other stories I have out!  

I was going to update Façade today, but I found that it suited me much better to finish up with this one!  Now it's complete!  Yay!  This of course means that you Have  to Review!  b/c it is now ur last chance, n it will make me really really happy!  

I have been out all day, and I wont be allowed to go online until it is time for me to update, so please excuse the fact that I cannot name my reviewers, but I love all of you, and I really appreciate you taking the time to review me!  You guys are my motivation!  

And now, for my next trick, I will be writing a long story that starts in the time of lilly and james potter and associates going to school and will go all the way through at least Harry's Seventh year, well it might skip from Harry's birth to his seventh year, b/c the time in between has been so wonderfully filled in already.  This of course will be filled with romance, pranks, action, maybe drama, and actually, im going to have a little bit of everything, n there will be a few romantic parings I haven't tried yet.  its fun, I already started it, but I am not going to post till school starts in September, an I will prolly post once or twice a week, b/c my year will be full of hard classes.  So, if u like my writing, u should read it!  (self promotion I know, but hey, if I don't do it, who will?)

OOPS!  I didn't mean for this to happen, but I just got a great idea for a story that is a Hermione Lupin pairing and will be quite amusing, I have the whole plot with many turns, and twists, and well it excites me, and I even have a title I think, Moonshine, and well I think that that one will come out first.  Or maybe I'll do them both at the same time, but that is for later!  

I hope you enjoyed my story!  And I will see u guys later on I hope!  Bye bye for now! 

~Atiannala


	11. read

Authors Note:  I decided that there will be a sequel!  It will be action, and it will take place in the time span between the story and the epilogue!  I thought it wasn't nice to leave it so short and what not.  Hmm maybe ill just keep adding to this story, on this one, if I  do that I'll have to take away the last chapter wont I and save it for later.   Hmm… what do u guys think, let me know!!


	12. an

Author's note:  this story is going to have a sequel, it will revolve around the time that Lilly and Derrick are in Hogwarts!  This could be great fun!  I can hardly wait!   Want to thank dragonprincess for giving me the idea!  I love it!  I am starting right away!  I don't know the title yet, but that will come.  


End file.
